RWBY Truth or Dare: Oh God, Another One!
by The Wayward Typhoon
Summary: Because sometimes, you just gotta go with what sounds fun. Set in the Chibi-verse.
1. Intro

Ruby adjusts the camera, before returning to her seated position. "Hi!~ This is the soon-to-be world-famous Ruby Rose, here with my whole team!"

"Good day," Weiss greets, bowing.

"Hello," Blake nods.

"Hey there!" Yang smirks.

Ruby nods. "And we're announcing another exciting game of Truth or Dare! Joining us this time around are Team JNPR, Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias, and Penny Polendina!"

"Hey," Jaune says, nodding.

"Hello, internet!" Nora pipes, blowing a kiss to the camera.

Pyrrha waves. "Hello!~"

"Greetings," Ren says cooly, bowing.

Sun winks. "What's up?"

Neptune nods to the camera. "Hey, peeps."

Penny waves. "Sal-u-tations!"

Sun looks at her, confused. "Wait, didn't she-"

Nora swiftly thrusts a finger in his face. "NEVER. _HAPPENED_."

"Got it," he concedes, putting up his hands in surrender. "Whatever you say, Valkyrie."

Weiss gently folds her arms. "The rules are simple. Anyone who wishes to send us a question or challenge need only send a personal message to the author."

"There will be four rounds of questions and dares, each with 11 total," adds Blake.

Yang lifted a finger in declaration. "House rules: No dares involving bodily harm, _no_ questions will be unanswered, and all kisses must last at least five seconds."

Ruby pulled out her scroll. "Oh, looks like we already have a dare!"

"They work fast, I'll give them that," muses Ren.

Ruby reads the scroll. "Okay, this one comes to us from 'Wish I Was Finnish…'"

"What a mouthful," jokes Yang.

"It's for Weiss." She clears her throat. "'Dare you to kiss Jaune.'"

" _What?!_ " Weiss half-yells.

"What?" Jaune asks in earnest, having not heard the question.

Sun shakes his head in amusement. "What a way to start us off…"

Weiss moans, her face in her hands. " _Dear Monty, what have I agreed to?!_ "

"Wait, what was it?" Jaune asks again. "Who is…"

Weiss grabs Jaune's collar angrily. "Let's get one thing perfectly clear, Arc. What's about to happen… _never happened_. Got that?"

He was more confused than ever. "I am serious. _What_ is about to happen?"

Weiss groans, and swiftly kisses him for the allotted time. Pyrrha screams internally a short distance away. Weiss pulls away, wiping her mouth furiously.

"Oh," Jaune mutters. "That. Yeah, okay. Never happened."


	2. Round One

"Alright, everybody," chirped Ruby into the camera. "Welcome to the first round of our Truth or Dare!"

"Okay, how many truths/dares did we get, sis?" asked Yang.

Ruby pulled out her scroll. "…Just two dares. From the same user."

"Are you _kidding me_?" griped Neptune.

"Calm down, Nep," said Sun. "Maybe it'll be quality over quantity."

Ruby started reading. "Okay, these come to us from Pearl Darkness. And they are _both_ kissing dares."

Pyrrha shrugged. "It seems this has become a less randomized game of Spin the Bottle."

"Alright, first is for-" Ruby pointed to Weiss- "her-" her finger trailed to Blake- "to kiss her."

Blake looked up from the book she was reading. "Hm?"

Weiss sighed. "Another one? Really?"

"I have to…?" Blake asked, pointing to Weiss. "Okay, then."

Weiss slowly approached the Faunus. "Alright… Are we…"

"Just try to relax," Blake said. "I'll take over for this one."

Weiss smirked. "Very well, Blake."

The kiss went on for about seven seconds, and when it ended, both Weiss and Blake seemed pleasantly satisfied.

Ruby smiled as she continued reading. "Okay, last is for-" Her silver eyes went wide, and she dropped her Scroll to the carpet. "Oh boy…"

Yang looked over, curious. "Sis, what was it?"

Ruby picked up the scroll, handing it to her sister.

She looked the dare over, her face getting redder by the second. "Oh, this one's a doozy…"

Ruby awkwardly placed her hands on Yang's shoulders, staring straight into the camera. "I hope you're happy, Pearl. I truly do hope this makes you happy." Without another word, she pressed her lips against her sister's, and broke off five seconds later, red in the face.

Most of the rest of the group was silent. Neptune let out an unreadable whistle, and Penny seemed like she could short-circuit at any moment.

"Well…" Ruby panted, embarrassed, "I guess… that concludes… this round…" She suddenly approached the camera. " _For the love of Gav, don't make me do that again-_ "

The camera abruptly shut off.


	3. Ground Rules: Reloaded

**Author's Note: Okay, guys. Three things. In order of importance. First, for those who did not read Chapter One, if you have a submission, please do it via my PM. PLEASE. Or it will be invalid.**

 **Second, this is only concerning Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Sun, Neptune, and Penny. If we try to drag any other characters into this, it's gonna be one big clustercuss.**

 **Finally, don't make this only dares. Throw some truths in there. Reveal secrets. That's where it gets _juicy_.**

 **Okay? We all good? Good.**

 **-TWT**


End file.
